<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YiZhan visits Alternate Universes by nitusdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908957">YiZhan visits Alternate Universes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitusdragon/pseuds/nitusdragon'>nitusdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean Character Combinations, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyxszd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitusdragon/pseuds/nitusdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The untamed director needs to help his main leads to build the chemistry as quickly as possible. And he doesn't hesitate to follow unconventional methods to achieve his goal. Will he succeed in the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YiZhan visits Alternate Universes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>The director of CQL was pacing anxiously in his room. His mind is not at peace. He has a great script in hand, an amazing cast but also has a great responsibility to do justice to the beautiful love story between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. With their government censorship restrictions, he cannot be explicit with their relationship. This means he needs to completely rely on his main leads to deliver that chemistry in a subtle but not so subtle way.</p><p>His two leads are handsome and hardworking professionals, perfect for his characters.  The only problem is, they are too introverted and he doesn’t see any sparks between them on camera. He is frustrated and in need of a miracle to create the magic between his leads. </p><p>“Miracle”. That reminded him of a scientist friend of one of the producers he knows. Without sparing another thought, he immediately called his friend and got the contact of his scientist friend. Though he hesitated for the inappropriateness of calling someone he barely knew at such a late hour, he is too desperate to procrastinate it any further. To his relief, the scientist has agreed to meet with him the next day itself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>Xiao Zhan put the book he is reading down, opened the door to find his director with Yibo right behind him. Confused as to what the director would want at this hour, his first thought was, something might have gone wrong with the shooting.</p><p>Seeing his alarmed face, the director assured him that everything was okay and if Xiao Zhan could join them for some time.</p><p>Though he is exhausted and wants to do nothing but stay in his bed, Xiao Zhan nodded his head and followed the director along with Yibo. To their surprise, the director took them straight to his own room and closed the doors once they entered. He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled the cover off to reveal a strange-looking, ceiling-high device that seems out of place.  The director went on to work on the device leaving his two leads in awkward silence.</p><p>After a few minutes, the director turned to them, “This is a miracle invention by a scientist I met through a common friend. As weird as it sounds, it is a portal to alternate dimensions.”</p><p>“What?” Both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo exclaimed in perfect unison.</p><p>“Aiyaa, Don’t make me explain these science things, but the point is, it will let us look at ourselves in parallel universes. Since you are not really traveling to those dimensions, the people from there won’t be able to see you, but you can actually see what they are doing.”</p><p>“But Laoshi, why exactly do you want us to look at ourselves in other dimensions?”Xiao Zhan asked, not being able to contain his confusion anymore.</p><p>“Yea, yea, I am coming to that. I like you both. You are the best fit for these characters. But..”</p><p>Seeing the director pausing awkwardly, Xiao Zhan stepped forward, put his hand on the director’s arm, smiled kindly, and said, “Laoshi, it’s okay. You can say it freely. We won’t be offended. After all, we all want the same thing. The success of this project.”</p><p>The director nodded his head, and continued, “I want more magic between your characters. As you guys are aware, we can’t be explicit in the relationship between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. But the original novel readers won’t be able to accept if there are no sparks between them in our adaptation.”</p><p>“You both are extremely good kids, but if you need to step up the chemistry between you both.”</p><p>Hearing that, both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo nodded their heads awkwardly, without looking at each other.</p><p>“This is where I was hoping the device would help. It will take you to alternate dimensions where you can see yourselves in real-life settings. I understand it can be an invasion of their privacy, but at this point, I am too desperate, and since it’s just you two peeping at yourselves, I am hoping you won’t see it as immoral.”</p><p>For the first time since entering the director’s room, Wang Yibo spoke, “I am fine with it Laoshi. I understand that this would help our project.”<br/>
Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo first and then the director and nodded hesitantly.</p><p>Happy to have them on board with his plan, the director went ahead to explain what to expect. “The device can measure your brain signals and if it finds you are in any distress or extreme emotions, it will immediately bring you back here. The time works differently after you cross through it. No matter how many dimensions you visit, you’ll be back here within 5 seconds. So in no time, you can get back to your beds.”</p><p>The director went ahead and powered up the device. Both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo sighed deeply and nodded to each other before stepping through the portal device.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>AU #1</strong>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo were startled by the scene in front of them. They seemed to be on a different planet and there is a great battle going on between two warriors and a fierce dragon glowing bright green. The two warriors are moving too fast for them to see their faces clearly but both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo knew they were this AU’s version of themselves and were staring at them mesmerized. Their battle moves seem to be perfectly choreographed to complement each other to ensure they keep each other alive.</p><p>As they saw the dragon’s glow getting dimmer and dimmer, they looked at each other for a fraction of a second, as if it was enough time to communicate their next step, and moved in opposite directions. When AU Xiao Zhan started moving his sword lightning-fast and caught the beast’s attention, AU Yibo jumped high into the air behind the beast’s back, with enormous force, he brought down the sword on top of the beast’s head, piercing through its scales and slid down, slicing through the back of the magnificent beast.</p><p>The dragon let out a loud ear-splitting scream before it finally collapsed to the ground.</p><p>Both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo finally let out their breaths, not realizing that they have been holding it. They both look at each other with happy and relaxed grins and when they look back at their AU version, their grins quickly dropped.</p><p>AU Wang Yibo pumped his fist high into the air while AU Xiao Zhan jumped down from the beast to join AU Yibo. The moment they were both on the ground, they ran towards each other dropping their swords to the ground. They bumped into each other with such force, that their figures became blurred for a second before they landed on the ground with AU Xiao Zhan on top of AU Yibo and devouring each other’s mouths without any worry about the blood and grime on their bodies. In a matter of seconds, they stripped each other and roughly shoved their own bodies into the other’s as if they were reluctant to let even air enter in between them.</p><p>Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo quickly turned their heads away not wanting to pry on their privacy and ended up looking in each other’s direction. They kept throwing awkward glances at each other without letting them linger for longer than a few seconds. </p><p>Xiao Zhan tried to suppress his shy smile by biting into his lower lip and when he failed miserably, he covered his face with hands and started giggling. </p><p>Wang Yibo noticed Xiao Zhan’s shyness and joined in his giggling fit which turned into full-blown laughter soon after.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>AU #2</strong>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo felt their bodies swooping through darkness for a few seconds before their feet touched the ground again. They are at the back of a classroom full of highschool students and the teacher was writing something on the blackboard. Before they could take in their surroundings completely, a bell rang in the distance and all the students started packing their bags to leave.<br/>
Once the dust settled down, there were just two people left in the classroom. They couldn’t see the face of the student still sitting in his chair with the cap covering most of his face. When they looked at the teacher, Yibo nudged Xiao Zhan in the ribs with a chuckle. The teacher was none other than Xiao Zhan in this AU.</p><p>Once he organized his belongings, AU Xiao Zhan noticed Yibo and asked, “Aren’t you leaving yet?”</p><p>Without uttering a single word, AU Yibo just shook his head.</p><p>AU Xiao Zhan’s shoulders drooped helplessly and he walked over to AU Yibo. </p><p>“Yibo, listen to me.”</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, AU Yibo jumped out of his chair and moved closer to AU Xiao Zhan and yelled loudly, “Why? Why should I listen to you?”</p><p>“Because, I am your teacher.”</p><p>“But you don’t respect my feelings.”</p><p>“Yibo, I respect your feelings. I really do. But this is just a phase. You will get over it.”</p><p>Both Xiao Zhan and Yibo at the back of the class looked at their AU versions’ interaction silently. They seemed much younger than their current selves.</p><p>Without any warning,  AU Yibo pushed Xiao Zhan towards the wall and pinned him in place. “I am not going to get over it, I don’t want to get over it. Why can’t you understand my feelings? I am deeply, irrevocably in love with you.” He slowly brought his face closer to Xiao Zhan’s face. Xiao Zhan stood still in shock. He wanted to convince Yibo that it is not appropriate for him to reciprocate his student’s love. He is six years older than him. But he could barely move and his mind doesn’t seem to be functional at the moment.</p><p>Before AU Xiao Zhan could come up with something to say, Yibo closed the gap between their faces and gently kissed him on the lips.</p><p>Xiao Zhan at the back gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hand. Yibo moved closer to their AU versions and seemed to imprint the image in front of him permanently in his mind.</p><p>AU Xiao Zhan momentarily lost his senses and drowned himself in the kiss. Noticing that his kiss wasn’t rejected, Yibo brought his hands up to hold the sides of Xiao Zhan’s face, lacing his long fingers through Xiao Zhan’s hair, while deepening the kiss. Xiao Zhan let out a low growl and started kissing him back.</p><p>Yibo kept staring at them without blinking, with his mouth slightly open. Xiao Zhan pulled him back and once they are outside the class, “Aiyaa, how can he kiss his student? It’s so wrong.”</p><p>Yibo took a deep breath and stared into the distance, said in a soft voice that Xiao Zhan has never heard him speak, “If they are in love, who are we to judge?”</p><p>Before Xiao Zhan could process Yibo’s words, their feet left the ground once again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>AU #3</strong>
</p><p>Their feet landed on the ground deep in the woods. Xiao Zhan looked around and said loudly to himself, “If I have to watch any more kissing today….”</p><p>“What will you do?”</p><p>As if he just realized Yibo was there, Xiao Zhan looked at him puzzled, “What?”</p><p>“What will you do if you see more kissing?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and turned away from Yibo, “Do I have any choice, but to stay here?”</p><p>Though Xiao Zhan intended it to be a sarcastic comment, Yibo couldn’t help but notice the longing in it. And he felt his heart warming up for the man.</p><p>Just then, they heard someone playing a melodious tune on the flute.</p><p>Xiao Zhan reached out to Yibo’s hand and pulled him towards the music. Yibo suppressed his smile and said, “Why are you in a rush? Are you afraid that we’ll miss something?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan decided to play along, “What do you think we’d miss Wang Laoshi?”</p><p>Yibo tried to stop himself from smiling but failed miserably and soon gave in to a shy smile. </p><p>They reached the top of a hill by the time the music stopped. They heard a movement closeby and noticed a white robed figure walking by them towards a tree. They recognized him immediately.</p><p>“Is that…”, Xiao Zhan’s voice trailed off.</p><p>“Lan Wangji!!!”</p><p>“But he looks just like you.”</p><p>Yibo looked at him pompously as if there could be any other possibility.</p><p>They heard another voice close by and once again, Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo’s hand and ran in that direction. Yibo amused, shook his head and followed Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“Are you here for the hunt? You won’t find anything around here.” They heard a honey like voice and saw the black robed man with the most beautiful smile. He was sitting on the lower branch of the tree with his eyes blindfolded with a black ribbon.</p><p>Yibo nudged at Xiao Zhan. Without taking his eyes off the man leaning against the tree, Xiao Zhan said, “Wow, his smile is so… breathtaking”. Yibo laughed loudly.</p><p>Xiao Zhan finally looked at Yibo and asked, “What? That can’t be me. Seems like Wei Wuxian in this dimension looks different than me.”</p><p>“No, that’s exactly how you look when you change into Wei Wuxian’s getup.”, Yibo chuckled and added, “Poor Ge, mesmerized by his own beauty.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan looked at him in surprise for the use of endearment for the first time and retorted, “I am no match for Yibo Ge”.</p><p>Before Yibo could respond to it, AU Yibo/Lan Wangji pinned AU Xiao Zhan/Wei Wuxian against the tree, lost his restraint completely and kissed him until the man’s lips started bleeding.</p><p>“You don’t seem to be embarrassed this time.” Yibo poked Xiao Zhan.</p><p>“I can’t believe we are Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian in this dimension. What happened Yibo Ge, you look disappointed.”</p><p>The disappointment from Yibo’s face transformed into amusement and with a mischievous look, he said, “I just wish we had come to a different timeline in this dimension.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo, on his shoulder and said, “Wang Yibo!!! You are so shameless.” He paused for a few seconds, bit his lower lip shyly and confessed, “I wish we had come at a different time too.” They both doubled down with laughter and rolled around on the ground clutching their stomachs.</p><p>Once Yibo could control his laughter, he lay down on the ground, with his hand propped under his head and facing Xiao Zhan who was still laughing uncontrollably. </p><p>Xiao Zhan soon regained his composure and looked at Yibo, who was still staring at him. With their faces so close to each other, Xiao Zhan wanted to reach out and touch Yibo’s cheek. He saw Yibo’s ears turn red and his entire face flushed. Just when he was about to act on his temptation, a crushing thought enveloped his mind. “Will there be a future for this?”</p><p>Yibo noticed the sudden change on Xiao Zhan’s face. He didn’t feel the need to ask what happened, he could guess it.</p><p>Their bodies left the ground again and after a couple of seconds of complete darkness around them, they were standing in the living room of a modern house.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>
  <strong>AU #4</strong>
</p><p>Xiao Zhan is still trying to get himself out of the tenderness he felt moments ago. Now, he is just feeling exhausted from the heart ache and wants nothing but to be back in his room, curl up on his bed. </p><p>Wang Yibo looked around the house and wanted to do anything but look at Xiao Zhan at the moment. They have been working together barely for a week but the past few minutes/hours stirred something deep in Yibo’s heart. He tried to distract his mind to the soft music played on the speakers.</p><p>Yibo walked around the partition that is blocking the other side of the living room and saw AU Xiao Zhan with an apron tied around his neck, swaying to the music, busy in the kitchen. Before Yibo could turn and call Xiao Zhan, he felt his presence next to him.</p><p>They both looked at each other, with a slight nod from Xiao Zhan, moved towards the kitchen.</p><p>AU Xiao Zhan seemed to be cooking multiple dishes at a time and occasionally checking the oven for the cake. When he was almost done, he walked around the kitchen island, opened the door to the cellar, and called in a loud whisper, “Gouzaizai, Dinner will be done in 10 minutes. Did you decide on the wine yet?” </p><p>“Almost Zhan Ge!”</p><p>Both Xiao Zhan and Yibo smirked at each other, hearing how endearing the AU versions of themselves address each other. Now that they are distracted, their previous sour mood has faded. </p><p>AU Xiao Zhan was back in the kitchen when the cellar door opened again and AU Wang Yibo entered with a bottle of wine. He placed the wine bottle on the dining table and stepped into the kitchen. </p><p>AU Xiao Zhan was tasting the dish while swaying to the music, when AU Yibo walked over to him and placed his hands around Xiao Zhan’s waist from behind. </p><p>“Do you want to taste the dish Baobao?”</p><p>“I want to taste something else Zhan Ge”, said Yibo in a deep voice.</p><p>Xiao Zhan chuckled, “You will get to Baobao, but… the cele..bration … “</p><p>Yibo nuzzled Xiao Zhan’s neck with his nose and started placing gentle kisses. </p><p>“…..”</p><p>“Baobao, you are playing with fire. Hold your horses. Let's finish the dinner first. You will get to do whatever you want.”, ended Xiao Zhan with a seductive tone.</p><p>Yibo sighed deeply and took a step back and immediately retracted his step and hugged Xiao Zhan again from behind. </p><p>He started biting on Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and in turn received the pleasure of hearing deep moans from his gege.</p><p>Both the Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo watching their AU versions were looking silently at them mesmerized with a deeply satisfied smile on their faces. How can anyone be so sweet and full of love?</p><p>AU Xiao Zhan pulled Yibo’s hands apart from his waist to release himself from Yibo’s grip, turned around, placed his hands around Yibo’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. He started hungrily biting on Yibo’s neck, while Yibo started rubbing his hardness against Xiao Zhan’s. </p><p>A sudden noise of door opening startled all four of them. AU versions of Xiao Zhan and Yibo quickly let go of each other and adjusted their hair and clothes. They hide their lower body behind the kitchen counter.</p><p>Small footsteps entered the room, and a tiny but demanding voice inquired, “What are you two doing?”</p><p>Both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo were shocked to see a little girl dragging a cute plush blanket behind her enter the scene.</p><p>AU Yibo immediately walked over to her and picked her up and said in a cutesy baby like voice, “Papa needed help in the kitchen, so Daddy is helping him make your favorite dishes. How come you woke up already?”</p><p>AU Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo’s face, who narrowed his eyes to let him know that “they are not done yet”. </p><p>AU Xiao Zhan chuckled and came over to take the little girl from Yibo’s arms and intentionally rubbed against his nipple in the process. Yibo let out a small cough to cover  his moan and watched his gentle Baobao get even more gentle with their daughter. He felt the overwhelming urge to hug them both and never let them go.</p><p>“What woke you up, sweety?” Xiao Zhan asked the little girl.<br/>
“I have a bad dream. Can I sleep on your bed for tonight?”</p><p>“Didn’t you say the same yesterday, the day before and the day before that as well?” Yibo rolled his eyes in amusement.</p><p>The little girl blinked her eyes a few times and looked at Xiao Zhan with a cute pout on her face. Xiao Zhan smiled at her and rubbed his nose against her cheek.</p><p>“I love Papa so much that I want to sleep next to him”, the pout continued.</p><p> “Then what about Daddy?”</p><p>“I love Daddy too, we can all sleep together. Your bed is so big.”</p><p>Yibo sighed in defeat. Xiao Zhan smiled at him fondly and then turned to the little girl, “Ok sweety, let’s go, I will tuck you in our bed”. Before he could reach the bedroom door, Yibo joined them and squeezed Xiao Zhan’s ass. Without taking his hands off his gege, enjoying his honey-like laughter, he followed them into the bedroom.</p><p>Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo didn’t move or make a sound for the entire time. They were completely engrossed in the beautiful, lovely family. They both turned to look at each other. Xiao Zhan finally had his answer. “What will the future  be like?” He doesn’t want to worry too much about what could be possible and wants to let things take their natural course.</p><p>With their hearts filled with warmth, Yibo reached out and gently rubbed the back of Xiao Zhan’s hand with his thumb. Xiao Zhan took a step closer to Yibo. All of a sudden, they are engulfed in the darkness.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>They let go of each other’s hand when they noticed where they had come next. They are back in the director’s room, stepping out of the device into their own realm. It felt like a long time since they started their journey to the alternate dimensions. But to the director, it has only been a few seconds they are gone. </p><p>With everything still raw on their minds, they didn’t want to linger around anymore and after awkwardly greeting their director, good night, they left his room.</p><p>The director was puzzled, he thought he saw them holding hands when they came out of the device. But everything turned more awkward than before. He hoped he didn’t make a mistake of sending them to the alternate universes. If his two main leads can’t stand looking at each other, the project would be a total disaster. That night he couldn’t sleep at all. Was he too greedy wanting his leads to develop the chemistry too soon? In their defense, they have been working with each other for only a week. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div><p>During the next day’s shooting, he was too busy to notice whether or not his leads were interacting with each other. When everything was set up for the shot, the two guys walked into the scene side by side. This scene doesn’t require much emotions from their part. It was done quickly. </p><p>The director yelled, “Cut”. The scene ended with his leads looking at each other after a serious conversation. Right after the scene is done, their faces morphed to form wide smiles and they took out the swords hitting each other playfully.</p><p>Everyone on the set including the director stared at them with their mouths hanging open. They both didn’t even realize that and seemed too engrossed in their own world.</p><p>The director felt elated that he could finally sleep peacefully tonight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>